Bozo the Jester
Bozo the Jester is a old Scotish soul from the 7th century. He is known as one of the first Trusted Spirits by the gods, as such he was given a second body in the dream world. A plain where a soul can go upon sleeping. Bozo is currently just a ghost since he has died twice, as such he is destined to haunt the person who killed him. Abilities Bozo has some abilities from when he was still a simple scotish soul back in the 7th century. Due to having to grow up as what job he chose as a child, he became a Jester. As such: *'Accrobatics: '''Bozo can easily do flips and spins in the air, he can avoid alot of attacks with his nimble frame. His body is easy to bend and he can avoid getting injured in hand to hand with this aswell. *'Juggling: 'While this doesn't sound deadly, he can juggle with skill and even make thing boomerang, as such he can get you off guard with a blade he threw 2 days ago. When Bozo died the first time by a stab in the back, he was revived a few days later which is ALOT longer then his other commerades had taken, the shortest was 10 seconds. Bozo was revived with a new outfit and abilities. *'Hatred alterations: 'Bozo could change a person's stress level by physical touch. He can also enter their mentality while they sleep and alter their dreams, making them enjoyable, or nightmares. *'Stress draining: 'Everytime he takes stress off of a person, it would go back to him 10 fold, and seeing as he has lived for over 13 centuries, he is incredibly irritable and severely stressed. His cult has grown from this and they worship his abilities as a Trusted Spirit. Once Bozo had been killed again, he was turned into a ghost. He was to be forced into haunting the person who had killed him, who turned out to be Uta, who was the embodiment of everything he hated, relaxed, perverted, and made of technology. Now that he is a ghost his abilities have further grown. *'Floating: 'He can float around like any ghost can, he can go as far away from his corpse as he wishes. He however has to be around technology to have energy. As such he stays around Uta- begrudgingly- to stay around. *'Transparent: 'Bozo is able to become invisible and phase through object (excluding vacuums). *'Possession: 'Bozo can take control of some things such as cell phones, Xbot consoles, and even the bodies created at ShonCo labratories. However he cannot control the bodies for a long time. Personality When Bozo was a young man, he was very amused by peoples personalities and often wondered if he could one day learn about their mindsets. He had not known of psychology at the time and instead chose Jester as his job. As such he ended up having to learn acrobatics in a cruel circus, where he grew to hate royalty.When he was 20, he managed to kill the king during one royal circus show, and escaped now with a bounty. Bozo after dying was braver and would often try to help out his teamates. Eventually they all went their seperate ways, Bozo remaining in Scotland. He watched over his family tree from a distance, and behind his back, people began making a cult based off his character. A immortal god like man, who can cure you of stress and sadness. The cult was small but was spreading in scotland. As such, Bozo had to make his family leav scotland. So he cause the potato famine... Once Bozo had successfully caused his family to move to America, he saw the error he made as slowly popculture turned them into sluts and Junkies. He ended up having to try helping, but had nothing left when he moved to America with them. He was stuck with stitched up clothes. He then Joined a tournament where he eventually died, and became a ghost. As such, his personality grew more and more bashful and hate filled. Filling out his Title of the Sir of Hate. He hates technology because he thinks it is what has corrupted the world and ruining his family. Relationships *'Uta: 'He despises her very much.and will even try stabbing her, but seeing as her Barriple sends the attack back 10 fold, he really is just hurting himself. Luckily he is a ghost and cannot harm himself physically. *'Raku: 'He is no better, except unlike Uta, he can get hurt. *'Hatter: '''Hater is one of Bozo's last living decendants. He watches over him carefully behind Uta's back and would go out of his way to harm anyone who ever tried harming him, sadly no one knew about Jackie at the time and Hatter was injured multiple times. Bozo will one day try keeping Hatter safe, but until he can get a body, he will have no such luck. Trivia *Bozo was inspired by a detective character named Jack Sanchez, who was inspired by a spy character named Jack Sandiago, who was inspiried by Mission Impossible. **This is a W-T-F moment brought by SazzyBastard. *Bozo's last living decendants are: Hatter grandson; Claire lost neice; and the Everest family who were from his Sister's side. *His cult is called The Jester's Crown. *He is 1338 years old.